sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sar Bares Flir
Translated to "Origins Bring Freedom", the Sar Bares Flir was a fanatical order of spiritualists that rose in reaction to the influx of offworld influences threatening to dilute traditional Sarian culture. Most Sarians tolerated the settlers and pioneers, and indeed interwove several galactic aspects, nuances, and conveniences into Sarian life. Culture clash was more of a gradual experience, but certainly brewed in intensity because of racial tensions between Sarians in regards to perceptions about offworld involvement. The group fed off these increased tensions, and evolved into an unpredictable terrorist force with the agenda to revert Caspia back to a homogenous Sarian state. They were responsible for numerous acts of insurgency and violence, peaked by the First Zealot Wars, and finally reaching a climax in the Second Zealot Wars. Their existance, and how the Caspian population reacted to it, shaped much of how Caspia conducts its military and security operations today. Historical Context Sarian culture is one of balance — of one aspect complementing and working with another. If one aspect, or trade, or activity, or personality becomes more prominent, it affects the others. The Casohavi became increasingly involved in offworld issues, adjusting much of their way of life to suit offworld tastes and opinions. This didn't sit well with the Meditersari, who began to resent their brethern for compromising Sarian traditions and beliefs. Under normal circumstances, resentment doesn't necessarily lead to open hostility in Sarian culture, but several Meditersari began to harbor anymosity towards certain Casohavi, and went so far as to appeal to other Sarians — the Eireasari, who frequently were regarded as the wise reasoning part of Sarian life, and the Janhovi, who represented the base of the population, and the most conservative of belief sets. For this reason, most of the Sar Bares Flir's composition was indeed Meditersari or Janhovi. Response towards Representation Around 80 BBY, the first real strains of cultural tensions manifested themselves in public communications. Speeches were made, demonstrations took place, and dialogues between sage councils commenced with great fervor. Much of the hostility was diffused or under-estimated, simply because the Caspians (offworlders) kept mostly to Caspar and left Mergansar primarily to the Sarians. This wasn't good enough to a few passionate people, and they began to conspire, considering courses of action to address Caspia's future, and its composition and identity, more directly. The Sarginist (literally Origin Group) was officially recognized in 72 BBY, with a series of vociferous public demonstrations and information campaigns attributed to it. This continued until 66 BBY, wherein a few Sarginist Sarians gained a much more influential voice in the system's leadership and direction. Directed by this increasingly intense leadership, the group started in cultural advocacy and protest first, then escalated their activity into political badgering, and finally violent activities. They were known for several attacks on Caspian industries and interests, which caused the existing semblence of a government (one has to remember that Caspia did not have a formal government until 19 BBY) to react. Attacks and reactions alike would increase in scale and frequency over the years. Then, in 24 BBY, Caspia began to entertain possible application to the Republic. The Sar Bares Flir felt that they had to act, and enacted a series of particularly shocking attacks. Whereas the Caspian security forces would promptly respond in the past, the group didn't allow the security forces that kind of opportunity or attrition — they repeated their attacks in quick succession, one after another, keeping authorities off balance and reeling. Pitched on the verge of panic, the Caspians had no recourse but to step up the severity of their reprisals. While they never were afforded the opportunity to be proactive in their endeavours, the security forces took a much more serious, formal approach to their combat. These engagements between the Sar Bares Flir and the security forces of Caspia became collectively known as the Bareon Skirmishes. Reclusive towards Imperialism Sar Bares Flir (or, as crass security personnel called them, Flirvies) activity tailed off as security countermeasures became more effective, but never ceased until two years into Imperial rule. The Imperial garrison on Caspar was far better trained, equipped, and motivated to stave off any acts of insurgency on the part of the group, and they went into a state of dormancy for the remainder of Imperial overwatch. Re-Emergence and War Cultural Impact The hostility between the Meditersari and Casohavi races has largely been healed, but there still remains some degree of distrust and anymosity. Meditersari and Janhovi, while not openly endorsing the Sar Bares Flir's extreme methods, do still hold the sentiment that something needed to be done about the rampant dilution of Sarian traditionalism by the Casohavi. By contrast, a few Casohavi and Caspians still harbor distrust towards Janhovi, remembering the lethal poise the Zealots carried themselves with. Category:Caspian Entities & Terminology